


I Know (or How James Discovered His Brother's Genius)

by thilia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-09
Updated: 2009-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/thilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James thinks he's about to get into Hogwarts' most resistant girl's knickers while he really gets something else entirely...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know (or How James Discovered His Brother's Genius)

As he stared up at his brother in shock, James realised that he should've known all along. Now that he thought about it, it was so _obvious_ that he wondered how he could've missed it. The fact that Eve McLain would come onto him like that should've made James realise that something was off. Of course a beautiful girl flirting with James wasn't something entirely unusual. In fact, it happened on a daily basis.

This particular girl, however, had never shown the slightest interest in James – or any boy, for that matter. She might be the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts but she was also unavailable; unattainable, even. She didn't have a boyfriend, no. She was most definitely single but seemingly frigid as well – or that's how James and the other boys in his dorm tended to conclude their musings about this mysterious, slightly stuck up girl.

But then, today, she had suddenly started talking to James. She'd flirted and she'd made her intentions very clear. _Painfully_ clear. So clear that the suggestions she'd made in a hushed voice had sent a jolt of pleasure straight to James's groin, making it nearly impossible for him to think clearly. So when she'd taken his hand and led him into the Slytherin boys' dorm, James didn't even have the brain power to put two and two together and realise that the fact that Eve McLain, who was a Ravenclaw and a _girl_ , was taking him into the Slytherin boys' dorm didn't make sense at all.

And even if he _had_ been able to realise how odd that was, he would've forgotten about it the moment the girl started kissing his lips and trailing her small, elegant hands all over his body. It should've made him sceptical when she'd used their school ties to tie him to one of the beds before taking off all of his clothes. But of course, James had seen nothing unusual in her behaviour. He'd only approved of her kinkiness. His dick did most of the thinking at times like these anyway, so he let all of this happen while said dick bobbed happily in anticipation of what was to come.

He'd watched with wide eyes as Eve's blond head moved down to his cock and those pretty pink lips wrapped around the head of his erection, sucking lightly. She'd made the most sinful noises when she sucked him off, pleasuring him in the most exquisite ways and finding erogenous zones James hadn't even known he possessed. She'd seemed experienced, and must've done this before, James realised. A 'beginner' wouldn't be this good, he was sure.

As she'd continued to pleasure him with her lips, tongue and _teeth_ , James couldn’t stop his eyes from closing, and as he'd sunk his hand into her thick, blond hair, it had taken all of his willpower to force himself not to come just yet. There were so many things he wanted to do to her; things he'd fantasized about at night while knowing that they would never happen.

Too soon, he'd felt his orgasm building, and, wanting to watch as he spurted his seed all over her face, he'd opened his eyes and frozen when a decidedly _non_ -blond head had been bobbing up and down on his cock while _green_ rather than _blue_ eyes had looked up at him.

"Albus!" he squeaked, eyes wide in shock when he slowly began to realise what was happening here. Blinking in confusion, his brother withdrew his mouth, reaching up to run his hand through his now short and black hair.

When Albus realised that he did no longer look like Eve McLain; that the polyjuice potion had worn off, he managed a slightly sheepish smile. "Oops."

Now James was staring up at him, unable to believe his eyes or wrap his mind around what was going on here. This was not Eve McLain; it was Albus, his younger brother. His _brother_. James opened his mouth, gaping openly at the other boy while the only thing his mind seemed to be able to come up with was, "What the fuck?"

Albus sighed in exasperation, leaning back. He got off the bed and started taking off his clothes while he watched James with those annoyingly intent green eyes. James took the moment of silence to process the situation further.

Albus had made himself turn into Eve to seduce him. It was all obvious now. Eve would never flirt with him, she probably didn't even know _how_ to flirt. She would never do something like this, and she probably wasn't kinky at all. But why would _Albus_ do something like this? Albus was gay, yes, but he was also handsome and could have any boy he wanted. So why would he want the only boy he wasn't supposed to have?

James closed his eyes and groaned. Of course. Albus was a spoiled brat. He _always_ wanted the things he couldn't have; and apparently this rule also applied to his sexual partners.

The thing that confused James most, however, was the fact that he was still hard. Painfully so. His cock even twitched in delight at the realisation that he was at his brother's mercy.

James's eyes opened of their own accord when he felt the bed move and watched Albus climb on top of him, now fully undressed. He blinked when Albus's face was only inches away from his own, those big green eyes, surrounded by those long, inky lashes, staring at him thoughtfully.

"Albus," he said weakly, trying to make his body realise how wrong this was. He tried to make his mind tell his cock that this was _not_ the way it was supposed to react when James's _brother_ was on top of him. His cock, however, had a mind of its own and didn't soften a bit at the idea of incestuous, gay sex; quite the opposite, actually. Bloody traitor. "Albus, what are you doing?" he managed, staring up at his brother, hating that his voice sounded more hopeful than disapproving.

Albus let out a soft laugh, sending shivers down James's spine, and when he spoke with that soft, slightly raspy voice – he smoked too much, James's brain added helpfully – James could say with all honesty that that voice had never had this effect on him. "I know," Albus started, brushing slightly calloused fingertips over James's oversensitive nipples, "that you're sometimes slow on the uptake, James. But _really_." He paused for effect, letting a slow, familiarly mischievous smile spread on his full lips. He licked his slightly crooked but impossibly white teeth and let out another quiet laugh. "I want to have sex with you, Jamie."

James sucked in a sharp breath and stared up at Albus as his heart sped up and his breath came in soft pants. He'd known. Of course he'd known and expected this answer. Why else would Albus tie him to a bed and take off all of his clothes? His first thought had been that Albus would just leave him here to be found by a gang of Slytherins who'd tease him for the rest of his life. But then Albus wouldn't have sucked him off, right?

"Why me?" he managed, swallowing hard around the sudden lump in his throat as he forced himself to meet Albus's eyes. "I mean... this is wrong, Albus."

Another smirk and a soft brush of lips against James's jaw made his eyes flutter half-closed and his tongue dart out to wet his suddenly dry and chapped lips. "Isn't that what makes it so exciting?" Albus whispered, his warm breath tickling the sensitive spot behind James's ear. "Don't tell me you've never thought about it."

"I haven't," James answered and it sounded weak, even though it was the truth. He had honestly never thought about having sex with his brother. He'd admired him, yes. Albus was an extremely good-looking boy; there was no denying it. He had inherited his father's good looks, and with their mother's temperament added to it, he was extremely attractive and charming. Not perfect. Albus had his flaws. His hair was untameable, his smile was crooked in that annoyingly charming way, he was too pale and a little too gangly for his age. But still he was probably almost more handsome than James was. He was edgy, and boys and girls liked that. Forcing his voice to be stronger and more confident, James drew back to meet Albus's eyes. "I haven't."

Albus didn't look taken aback for even a second but continued smirking in that terribly smug way. "Maybe you haven't," he admitted. "But only because you've never let yourself think about it. I've seen you look at me, James. You want me. You want me with every fibre of your being. You want to see your cock disappear between my lips or my arse and you want to slam into me hard because you know I can take it. You're sick of girls, aren't you, James? It requires so much consideration for their feelings, and you can't touch them the way you want because they're fragile and might break. You long to be with someone who's as strong as you are. You want the sex to be bruising and painful and rough. You hate holding back. You want a man who can take it and doesn't complain."

Albus sat up on James's hips, straddling him as he looked down at him thoughtfully, nails scraping James's exposed chest. He shifted slightly, pressing their cocks together; it felt both delicious and torturous. Albus raised an eyebrow and smiled slowly, continuing. "Yet at the same time, you don't want to taint your reputation. You don't want to be seen making out with a boy. You would never walk up to a boy and ask for what you want." Smiling sweetly, Albus leaned forward and pecked James's nose. "And this is where I come in. You know I won't judge you. You know I won't rat you out or embarrass you in front of your friends. You know I will accept your perverted fantasies because I love you unconditionally. And you know that I will never grow sick of you. You know that I will always be there for you, and that you'll always have me in your life." Making one last, significant pause, Albus let out a deliberate moan and he bit James's lip rather hard. "You also know I'm just as sick as you are. You know I'm a pervert and that I'm probably the only boy who shares this sick, twisted fantasy of yours. And that, Jamie- _darling_ , is why it's got to be me. We both know it. We both want it. So even if you haven't actively thought about it, I know it's been in the back of your mind for quite a while."

Sitting up again, Albus stretched like a cat, making the lean muscles in his body stretch under the slightly freckled alabaster skin. "Today's your lucky day, James. You finally get what you want."

To say that James was stunned was the understatement of the year. Albus had always been able to read him like no one else could but this... This was probably the most accurate description of his feelings he could imagine. He found himself swallowing at the sound of Albus' voice, and being confronted with a completely naked Albus didn't help in making his cock lose interest. He stared up at the other boy who still had that annoying smirk on his face, and James tugged at the bonds that held him back. "I hate you," he muttered, avoiding his brother's eyes that were still digging into him. He hated him for being able to get under his skin like that, and he hated that Albus was right.

Of course he didn't mean the 'I hate you'. He didn't hate Albus; no one could hate him. He did have an evil Slytherin streak but otherwise he was the sweetest boy in the world – and the only boy James would ever refer to as sweet.

He kept his eyes averted but when Albus's hand snuck between their legs to grasp both of their cocks, wanking both of them simultaneously and so... expertly, James couldn't bite back a moan.

Albus leaned in again, brushing his lips over James's ear, and when he started hissing something, James's cock twitched again. Parseltongue. Of course Albus wasn't a Parselmouth. That was a rare gift that none of Harry's children had inherited. But they'd heard their father talk it on some rare occasions and James had to admit that the nonsense Albus was whispering into his ear in an imitation of the snakes' language was damned good.

"Fuck," James found himself hissing back, thrusting up into Albus's hand without even wanting to; needing more.

He felt Albus smile against the skin of his neck as he grazed his teeth over James's slightly flushed and sweaty skin, and when he lifted himself up just to lower himself down onto James's erection a few seconds later, James had to bite his lip to the point of drawing blood to keep himself from coming right then and there. Albus was tight – so unbelievably _tight_ – and warm and slick; he'd obviously prepared himself before slipping into the role of Eve McLair, and _that_ made his cock twitch again. He knew he wouldn't last long, and he knew Albus was aware of that fact and acting appropriately as he moved up and down James's length slowly, the tight ring of muscles gripping, _swallowing_ James's cock every time Albus sank down on him.

"Relax," Albus murmured softly, their cheeks pressed together as they moved together in perfect synch. "Don't hold back, baby. I will let you fuck me again, later. As often as you want; as hard as you want. Just let go."

That did it. The sound of Albus's voice combined with the actual words he was saying sent James over the edge much sooner than he would have come normally, and his nails dug into his palms as he thrust up helplessly, emptying himself inside his brother. Albus let out a groan and sat back up, riding out James's orgasm and following him over the edge only a moment later, spurting his seed all over James's chest. He stayed on top of him for a moment and James watched in fascination when Albus's muscles flexed under his skin again as he raised himself up and flopped down beside his brother. Albus trailed an idle finger through the mess on James's chest, then sucked his finger into his mouth, smiling slowly as he let out a contented sigh at James's taste.

It was then that James knew that it wouldn't take a long time for him to get hard all over again and pound Albus into the mattress of his bed. He would do it again and again, and maybe he would be able to wipe that smug smirk off his brother's face.

There was something in Albus's (very successful) plan that made James stop and ponder, though

"Why," he murmured, still catching his breath. "Why would you go through all this trouble to get me into bed? What if McLain had seen you? I know you, Albus; you could've found another way to get me into this position."

Albus snickered against James's shoulder, biting him teasingly, and when James turned his head to look at his brother, he wasn't surprised to see the all too familiar smirk on Albus's lips. "Because it was _fun_ ," Albus replied, sighing happily. "McLain, being the arrogant prefect she is, gave me a detention the other day. This was a fun way to get back at her. Everyone who saw her with you will think she's a big slut, and, well. _You_ , on the other hand, will be celebrated as The Guy Who Got Into Eve's Knickers. I think it's a win-win situation and we all got what we wanted." He paused. "Except Eve, obviously."

James snorted and couldn't help but return Albus's grin. "You amaze me," he said in wonder. He shook his head and laughed softly. "So basically I get to fuck you whenever I want while the world outside thinks I'm the biggest Don Juan and managed to seduce the unattainable Ravenclaw prefect which will make _her_ seem like an easy slut? Genius!"

Albus draped a leg over James's body and smirked lazily, brushing his fingers over James's bottom lip. "I know," he whispered, and kissed James, his smirk slowly fading as the kiss grew in passion. "I know."


End file.
